It All Started At Summer Camp
by Lizard Liz
Summary: the twilight gang live all over the U.S. and they meet at the age of 11/12 at a summer camp every year they start going there and every year there friendship grows.All Human.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story WOOHOO! EVEN THOUGH IM NOT CLOSE TO FINISHING THE OTHER STILL WOOHOO!!!! but sadly i do not own twilight it all belongs to stephanie meyer :(. any way here is the story!!! :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This summer my mother decided that i needed to get out of the house and by that I guess she ment not only get out of the house but get out of the city and get out of the state. So she sent me to Camp McFinster **(AN: thats just a made up camp just so you dont get any of ideas of going there next summer) **for about two months. Not only am i nervous now but I'm also extremely annoyed since my flight from Pheonix, Arizona to Atlnata, Georgia took four in a half hours and within the first two i finished the book i was reading and right before the third hour my ipod died. So i have had nothing to do for the past three hours (I've been in the car with my mother's friend Ms. Angie for the past two hours). So I have takin it upon myself to ask every 5 minutes if were there yet and to sing to every song i know on the radio

"Are we there-" i started to ask.

"No, Bella. We are not there yet we'll probably be there in about ten minutes but please for all that is holy stop asking if we are there yet or im gonna go all spaztic ninja on you!" she said in a threatining tone

"Okay. Gosh. What's got your knickers in a twist?" i asked but then one of my favorite songs came on the radio and i decided i just had to sing along.

I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's kick it OFF

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just lose it all  
I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

Fill up my cup  
Mazel tov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Lets do it (x4)  
And do it (2x)  
Let's live it up  
And do it (3x)  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it(3x)

Cause I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling  
Tonight's the night (HEY! )  
Let's live it up (lets live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Lets spend it up (Lets spend it up)  
Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (Come On! )  
Lets kick it OFF

Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mazel tov (La chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town (Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Lets burn the roof (Woooooo)  
And then we'll do it again

Lets do it (x4)  
And do it (2x)  
Let's live it up  
And do it (3x)  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it(3x)  
Do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock  
Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top  
Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop  
Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Get, get, get, get, get with us  
You know what we say (say)  
Party everyday (x2)

And I'm feeling (WooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling (WooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Woohoo

As soon as the song finished i turned towards and started asking "Are we there-"

"Yes! We are there! Finnally!" She said interupting me while stopping the car in a parking lot. She quickly jumped out and started doing a little happy dance and finnally stopped noticing i was just staring at her "Come on Bella help me get your stuff." she said turning towards the trunk. I grabbed my Vera Bradley mini backpack and went back to the trunk too and grabbed my duffel bag while was carrying my pillow and blanket. We started walking out of the parking lot and towards all the cabins. It was so beautiful, the camp was right next to a lake and a few mountains which were covered in green plants, it looked so much different from Arizona. We came to a large clearing in the middle of all the cabins that had a stage in the middle of it and different paths leading to different places i dould tell that one path lead to the lake, another to an aditourium, and another to a cafeteria. I looked around and it looked like all the other campers were here all ready.

"I'm gonna go now Bells, Okay?" Ms. Angie asked

"Yeah okay." I said while i was still looking around. she put my stuff down next to me and started walking back towards her car. "See you in two months!" I called after her and i heard her start laughing. I looked around to see if there were any more parents/ guardians left and it looked like there were none left besides the councilers. One of the councilers got up on the stage and whistled really loud bringing all attention to herself. She has black hair with pink highlights that went to her shoulders, she had on a pink and black flannel shirt with black skinny jeans and bright pink converse. She looked like the kind of girl that most people would aviod in school.

"Hello everyone!" she called in a very chirpy hyper voice that sounded like she had had to many cups of coffee. "My name is Jami Black **(AN: she's not related to Jacob Black or anything i just like that last name and you say it the same way you say Jamie i just spell it differently)**, I am one of your councilers. I'm gonna announce who is in my cabin so that you can start unpacking and then we can get to know each other before dinner. But first I must tell you since i see some new faces in the crowd that all cabins are co-ed so boys and girls, so you better not be afriad of cooties. Okay and my cabiners are..." she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket unfolded it and read "Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmett Mcarty, and Jasper Whitlock." She put the piece of paper back in her pocket "Okay all of you meet me over here and we can get going!" and with that she litterally skipped off stage.

I grabbed my stuff and walked towards were she jumped off the stage. When I got there there was already four other people there, a shorter girl with spikey pixie looking hair, a gorgeous blonde girl who could put a dent in anyones ego, a buff (for a twelve year old at least) boy withh curly brown hair, and another boy with blond hair that was slightly in front of his eye. "Okay ya'll we are just waiting for one last camper and then we can get going to out cabin!" Jami said sounding even more hyper and chirpier up close. Then a really cute boy came up to the group with reddish hair that looked bronze and he had bright green eyes that reminded me of Harry Potter. Then the little pixish girl started jumping up and down - it looks like Jami's hyperness got to her.

"Okay now that everyone is here we can start heading towards or cabin follow me." she said while heading down towards the path that went towards the lake and apparently our cabin. We took the last which was also the first right on the trail. We came to the end of that trail which opened up to another clearing with a cabin in the middle which looked larger than the others I had seen. Jami stopped walking and turned around to look towards us and started talking again.

"Obviously this is our cabin and as you may have noticed we do not have any neighboring cabins and this one is a little larger than the rest. The reason that is is because when the camp was origanally built this was the cabin built first and they were origanally going to have all cabins closer to the lake and this big but they realized that they couldn't afford it and that in case we get to much rain and the lake floods it would not be a good idea to have the cabins to close to the lake so they built the rest of the cabins smaller and up the hill we just went down more." She turned back around like she never said anything and towards the door of the cabin and walked in and held the door open for all of us. When I got in I saw six beds in two rows of three near the back wall and there was two doors on the right wall and in the front there was a big empty space. **(AN: i drew a pic of the layout and it should be up on my page)**

"Okay." Jami said "You can start unpacking and pick your bed once your done we can start getting to know each other a little better. Oh yeah and this door" she said touching the door that was closest to the exit "is my room, and this door" she touched the other door "goes to the bathroom." and with that she walked - well more skipped in to her room.

I chose the bed in the left corner of the room. I set the duffel bag next to my bed with my vera bradley and started setting up my bed i could hear everybody else doing the same thing. After i got the bed together i started opening my duffel bag but stopped realizing i had no idea wear i was supposed to put them since the beds on the far wall just had a side table and the beds at the end of those just had desks. Apparently someone was thinking the same thing since i heard a high pitched pixish voice say "Wear the _heck_ are we supposed to put our clothes?!"

I turned around to see that it the pixie look alike who said it and she also picked the bed right next to mine and on the other side of her was the blonde girl. then the bronze haired boy had the bed at the end of mine, the blonde haired boy ahd the bed next to him and on the other side of him was the curly haired boy. "I have no idea." said the blonde girl.

I got down on my knees and looked under the bed and i saw two biggish looking drawers that could pull out. I pulled them out and told the others "there's drawers under the bed we can use."

"Kay! Thank You!" i heard the pixie saying as i started putting my clothes in the drawer. When i finished i got back up and turned around to see that everyone else had finished also and were just looking around the cabin. Right then Jami came bursting out of her room dancing to her ipod and i thought to myself _i thought the rules said we weren't aloud to bring our ipods._ Then the bronze boy spoke what i had just thought. "I thought we weren't supposed to bring our ipods?"

"Oh. We're not." She stated while turning off her ipod touch and putting it in to her back pocket."But I've never been one to listen or believe in the rules i think that they were just made so you can't have as much fun."

"yesssss." i heard the curly haired boy whisper.

"Alright is everyone ready to get to know the basics of each other?"

"Yep!" the pixie said answering for all of us.

"Okay then." she said plopping down cross legged on the floor"let's all sit down in a circle." We all abliged and i sat down i sat to the right of Jami and the cute bronze haired boy sat on the other side of me.

"We are gonna go around the circle counter clockwiseand i want everyone to say there first and last name, their favorite song, their favorite color, where they are from and a random fact about your self, I'll go first. My name is Jami Black, My favorite song is Weightless by All Time Low, My favorite color is actaully Purple even though I'm wearing a bunch of pink right now, I'm origanally from Florida but I moved to Atlanta so i could work here and so i could go to college and a random fact about me is that i am obsessed with Harry Potter." She pointed to me and even looked at me and of course being me i blushed.

"I'm Isabella Swan but i prefer to be called Bella." I started then i took a breathe and started blushing even deeper "My favorite color is brown, My favorite song is Thunder by Boys Like Girls, I was born in Washington state but now i live in Arizona with my mom, and something random about me is that I'm clumsy and blush...alot." i finished and looked at the bronze haired buety sitting next to me as a sign for him to talk.

"Hello my name is Edward Mason." He began and i was mezmorized by his voice, it sounded so beautiful like velvet."My favorite song is You Found Me by The Fray, My favorite color is blue, I'm from Illinois, and random fact about me is that i play the piano."when he finished he smiled a slightly crooked yet beautiful smile at me which of course made me blush again.

"Hola I'm Mary Alice Brandon but call me Alice or i will but your head off!" she said in a super happy voice that you would never expect to hear a threat through "My favorite song is Hot n Cold by Katy Perry, My fav color is pink, I'm from Mississippi and i love to shop." she said it all like she never threatend us in the first place. She then poked the blonde haired boy sitting next to her gentley in the shoulder which made him smile and she whispered "go." he then took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Hello I am Jasper Whitlock." he stated and it sounded like he had a deep southern accent "My favorite song is Take Me As I Am by FM Static, My favorite color is green, I'm from Texas and I have always been fascinated by the civil war." he said it all in a quiet voice that seemed to just make everyone feel calm. "Your turn." he said to the blonde girl.

"Hey I'm Rosalie Hale and you can call me Rose if you want, My favourite song is Come What May from the movie Moulin Rouge, My favorite color is red, I'm from New York but not New York City, and I love chick flicks." she finished and was about to tell the curly haired kid it was his turn when he yelled "EMMETT'S TURN!!!" We all started laughing while he just had a goofy smile on his face that could compete with the cat from Alice In Wonderland. After we got all calmed down he started talking again.

"As you may have guessed from my little outburst I am Emmett, Emmett Mcarty to be exact, I'm from Tennessee, My favorite color is yellow, My all time favorite song is There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant, and I love to make people laugh."

"Well." Jami said with a big smile on her face that never seems to go away "We have sure learned alot about each other and we can learn even more with a special game i have planned after dinner." she then checked her watch "which starts in five minutes so we better get going." We all got up heading down the cafeteria wondering what she had planned for after dinner.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that is the end of this extremely long first chapter i hope you loved it! The song on the radio was I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas chosen by The Amazing Jessie who's account is jess2daFREAK and i chose all of the songs randomly off my playlist so dont diss 'em! any way please REVIEW an you will get a virtual strawberry daqueri!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello There again! Guess What?! I have two happy news and 1 bad. The bad first that way the others make you feel happier and you arent depressed while reading is i don't own twilight and if your laughing right now well guess what you don't own it either. Okay so here's the happy news My Mom just turned 40! and other happy news here is a new chapter!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

When we finished dinner we all just walked back to the cabin together and the whole way we just stared at the two bags Jami got from the kitchen during dinner and we were trying to figure out what was inside of them. Alice had already asked her three times what was in them and Emmett asked seven times. You would think that she would start getting really annoyed but she didn't, no matter how much it annoyed the heck out of me. She just answered him the same every time that we would find out when we got to the cabin. As soon as we got to the end of the trail were the cabin was Emmett automatically asked her again.

"What's in the bags?" Jami just turned around looked at him and said "The faster you get inside the faster you find out.". As soon as she said it Emmett ran in the cabin as fast as he could with Alice on his heels. Jasper and Rosalie walked in after them, then Edward, Jami, and I walked in.

"Okay, I want everyone to get in a circle again and we are going to play a little game to get to know each other more!"Jami said. So we all got in to a circle again this time I was between Edward and Emmett, we had left a spot for Jami between Jasper and Rosalie since she was still standing up. She took two two liter bottles of soda out of one of the bag and out of the other she took seven cups and put them in the middle of the circle and spoke again "Alright, obviously inside of my bags were soda and then a cup for each of you." she slapped Emmett's hand away as he tried to reach for one of the bottles "It's for the game so you can't just drink it and chug it down. Before we start do you all want me to get my Ihome so we can listen to music while we play and so there isn't an eerie silence?"

"Yes, please." Edward answered politely for all of us. "Okey Dokey!" Jami said skipping in to her room and came back out with a black Ihome **(AN: i don't care if ihomes have to be plugged in to an outlet)**and her ipod plugged in to it. She moved to soda from the middle and placed her i home there she pressed play and Untouched by The Veronica's came on and i heard Emmett humming along next to me. Jami started pouring a cup of soda for everyone which emptied the first bottle and she passed them around so everyone had one."Alright." Jami started "The game we are playing is I never. How you play is that we go around the circle and when it comes to you you say something you have never done and then if anyone else in the circle has done it then they have to take a sip **(AN: i know this game is usually done with teenager and beer) **of their soda. Were only gonna play this for about an hour that way you all get plenty of sleep. To start us off I'll go first. Ummmm... I've never wanted to be a magician."

I saw Emmett and Alice take a sip. "Why on earth would you want to be a magician?" i asked Alice. "Cause then I'd get a flipping sweet pet rabbit and be able to pull it out of a hat." she replied. I didn't know how to respond to that so i just turned to Rosalie who was going next and she said "I have never spent over two hundred dollars on one shopping trip to the mall." I saw Alice, Jami and surprisingly Emmett and Edward. "Why would you two possibly spend two hundred dollars on one shopping trip?" Emmett turned to me and simply said "I broke a washing machine." and turned back so he was facing forward. I turned to Edward and he answered "Because I was getting my mom a birthday present from Tiffany and Co." like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have never failed a test." he said to everyone. I took a sip, Emmett took a sip, Jasper took a sip, and Jami took a sip. "You failed a test?" Edward whispered to me sounding surprised, I blushed and replied "I'm not good in math." Then i said louder "I've never been in a beauty pageant." Rosalie, Alice, and Jami took a sip. "_You_were in a beauty pageant?" Emmett asked Jami sounding surprised. I admit i was surprised to i mean she just doesn't look like one of those people you would expect to be in a beauty pageant, heck she didn't even look like the person who would cross within a ten foot radius of one. "My mother had made me enter because she thought i didn't act feminine enoughbut i got disqualified before it even finished." she answered not even sounding offended like most people would from the question. "How did you get disqualified?" Alice asked.

"Oh because i set the judges table on fire from a mess up with my 'talent' of firebreathing."

"Okay. Well now it's my turn, so look at me!" Emmett said bringing all attention to himself. "I've never tripped up the stairs before." no one took a sip except for me. Then everyone was silent and just stared at me for a few minutes and then they all burst out in to laughter making me blush. "How - laugh - do -laugh- you- laugh- fall - laugh - up stairs?" he said inbetween laughs "I don't know how it happened. it just happened, okay. Don't blame me blame gravity!" i told him.

Alice giggled and then spoke "I have never kissed a girl.". I saw Emmett and Jasper both take sips and i looked at Edward expecting him to take one also but he didn't. "You've never kissed a girl?" I asked him in a whisper giggling. "No. I'm waiting for the right one." He said looking right in to my eyes and smiling crookedly. I looked down and blushed.

"I never" i heard jasper begin and i snapped my head up to look at him "have seen snow." Everyone took a sip except me and obviously Jasper. "You two seriously have never seen snow before?" Rosalie asked sounding shoked. "No." I replied "I've lived in Arizona since i was a few months old it doesn't seem to snow there so much." and Jasper replied "I'm from Texas. Texas is hot. The sun melts the snow. We then get rain."

"Wow. You two have had two very fun depribed childhoods." Emmett said and I childishlt stuck my tongue out at him. "Alright ya'll i think it's time you get to bed"Jami said checking the time on her ihome which was now playing It Happens by Sugarland. "Hmmmm.. but what are we gonna do with the left over soda?" We still had a full bottle of soda left. Then as if on que Emmett got up grabbed the soda and chugged it all went in to the bathroom threw away the bottle laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. All of us just stared at him. Only a few seconds later we heard him snoring softly. "Well." Jami said grabbing her ihome and ipod and heading to her room "That solves my problem. Night!" and with that the rest of us got ready for bed, turned off the lights and hit the hay.

A few hours later i woke up to the sound of thunder. _Great _I thought sarcastically. I may sound a little like a six year old when i say this but I'm afraid of thunder, it's not the lightning that scares me it's just the thunder and to make it even better i can usually never get to sleep until all the thundering has completely stopped. I sat up and was about to get one of the books i brought from the drawers under my bed when i saw Edward tossing and turning in his bed. "Edward?" i asked just loud enough for him to hear me but not loud enough to wake the others. Right after i said it he sat up and looked around quickly "Who's there?" he said in a frightened voice. "Bella." I replied silently giggling.

"Huh?"

"Behind you." he turned around and faced me his mouth was in the shape of an 'O'. he flopped down on his stomach and placed his head in his hand so he was facing me. I moved my pillow so that it was at the other and of the bed and i brought the blanket with me and i flopped down on my stomach also and put my head in my hands mimiking him. "So why are you up?" he asked.

"Your gonna laugh at me but... the thunder was scaring me." i said looking down blushing. "Dont be embaressed plenty of people are afraid of thunder."

"Most of which are of the ages seven and under."

"But it's still a resonable fear you don't have to be embarressed."

"whatever. so why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep either. i was scared of the lightning." after he said it he looked down and blushed the cutest pink.

"You know that's more resonable of a fear than thunder. I mean thunder is just noise and lightning can actually start fires and destroy stuff."

"But still it's stupid no one else that i know thinks it's scary they think it's beautiful." i shrugged

"Well let's talk about something other than how we are afraid of things that we shouldn't be afraid of at our age."

"Alright. Like what?"

"Let's talk about your lack of kissing experiance." i wonder if he could tell that i blushed a pure tomatoe red when i said that. i heard him chuckle _I guess he noticed _i thought.

"Really were only tweleve are we supposed to have a kissing expierence yet?"

"I guess not but Emmett and Jasper do so i was wondering why you don't."

"Like I told you before I'm waiting for the right girl. What about you have you had your first kiss?"

"Well that's different. I mean look at you and look at me. I'm perfectly average and your perfectly not."

"Don't say that. Your anything but average." Once again i blushed.

"Yes I am. Lot's of girls have brown mud hair and brown eyes."

"Your hair is nothing like mud brown, it's like a sweet chocolate and unlike all those other girls your eyes actually have depth."

"Whatever." i looked outside the window next to my bed and it looked like the storm had passed. Edward noticed too.

"Goodnight, i guess." he was about to put his head down when i made a quick decition.

"Edward?" He brought his head right back up and looked at me. I didn't say anything but i gave him a peck on the lips. I felt a jolt of electricity between us. It felt...good. I leaned away from him and smiled. "You can't say you haven't had your first kiss anymore."

I put my head down on my pillow with out moving it back to where it was before so i was still facing Edward and closed my eyes. When i was almost asleep I faintly heard him say "Thank you."

* * *

**I hope you liked it i worked hard cause i didn't know how to put there conversation in to words. The next chapter i think is gonna be the next day but the one after that is probably gonna skip to the last week of camp cause if i did every single day it would be way to long since the camp lasts two months in here and the story if you didn't know already is not only gonna go through the camp just this year but all the way through to when there 17 and 18 going there with a few days when there talking on the phone, IMing, e-mailing or just thinking about each other outside of camp. I think i've said all i wanted to say so until next time toodles!**

**~Lizard Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy cause school just started back up which means gone for eight hours a day and back to school shopping and I've had to do more back to school shopping than last year cause they changed our schedules so we have seven periods a day instead of six so I needed more crap and we've already started having homework :(. But I can't blame it all on school cause I've been lazy too :). Any way here's your chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :(**  
_

* * *

"Give Me twelve more push ups!" Emmett yelled at me while dressed in a bunny suit. Why is he in a bunny suit I will never know. 'Emmett I just did thirty-seven why on earth do I freaking need to do more?!"

_"Because I am your personal trainer! You have to listen to my authority!"_

_"Why the heck do i have a personal trainer!" I screamed at him while doing push ups._

_"Because you ate that bottle of glue. Now you have to work it off or it while go to your thighs!"_

_"That wasn't glue that was milk!" I stopped doing push ups and stood up "I am not doing anymore flipping push ups!"_

_"Yes you are! Or i will unleash the all mighty ponies of Narnia upon you and they will feast upon your pixie sticks!"_

_"NOOOOOO! NOT PRESIOUS PIXIE STICKS!" how dare he threaten my beloved pixie sticks. he knows they are my only weakness! I swear i will get my revenge upon him._

_"Don't worry my presious Bella I am here to save you and your beloved pixie sticks!" Edward said running in to our cabin were me and Emmett currently are, He was dressed in a harry potter costume which included the glasses, the scar and a real owl sitting on his shoulder and he was holding a wand._

_"MWAHAHHAHAHA! and how are you Eddie supposed to stop me!"Emmett yelled. He then tore off his bunny suit and became Lord Voldemort._

_"You don't scare me Tom! Inside you are really just a small scared angry child who hates their life!"Edward insulted._

_"A am not a small scared child! Inside I am a fun-loving handsome sexy full grown man!"_

_"Emmet your not sexy." I told him in a calm voice. He turned to me with one eye twitching and his eyes turned blood red. He hissed at me and flicked his tongue at me like snake._

_"I am sexy! And what exactly are you planning on doing to me Eddie Potter!"He said spitting his name in disgust._

_"I plan on killing you! Avada Kedavra!" Edward yelled and a green light shot out of Edwards wand and shot Emmett in the chest. Emmett fell to the ground dead. I started jumping up and down squealing and went over to Edward and hugged him with all my might and squealed to him "Yay Edward you killed Emmett!" Then Edward started laughing insanely._

I started to wake up and heard quiet laughing coming from next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sitting on Alice's bed laughing quietly as though trying not to wake anyone up. "What's so funny?" I asked them groggily and i heard a voice above my head ask "What's going on?" In a very husky voice that sounded amazing. The others decided to let there laughs go and started laughing insanely.

I started sitting up and leaned against the wall next to my bed Edward did the same next to me in his own bed. "What's going on?" I asked them angrily. All i got as a response was Alice saying "You two-" Jasper saying "sleep-" Rosalie saying "talking-" and Emmett finishing saying "funny!". Oh no i just realized what happened, they had heard me sleep talking. I blushed as red as an apple and I looked over at Edward and he had a look of horror upon his face i guess he sleep talks too then.

"What did you hear?" Edward asked slowly after they had clamed down from laughing. "Well, let's start with Bella. We heard you say 'that wasn't glue that was milk', and you started screaming ' no my presious pixie sticks!', my favorite 'Emmett you're not sexy, and lastly 'Yay! Edward you killed Emmett!'" Jasper answered adressing me. Then Edward turned to me and looked and said "You said that in my dream too."

"And Eddie boy here said 'Don't worry my presious Bella I am here to save you and your beloved pixie sticks','You don't scare me Tom! Inside you are really just a small scared angry child who hates their life', and then you said 'I plan on killing you! Avada Kedavra!'." Jasper said adressing Edward who blushed when he said my presious Bella, I wonder what that means. "You said that in my dream too." I told him

"Hey look the sleep talkers are finnally up!" Jami said coming out of her room drying her hair with a towel _She must have just gotten out of the shower_ I thought. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a pink and black striped shirt, pink and black trucker hat and black converse. then her hair still had the bright pink highlights. "Kay now that everbody's up get ready so we can get to breakfast."

Everyone took a shower, brushed their teeth and for girls brushed their hair. I got dressed in regular blue jeans and a shirt that said All Time Low on it **(AN: I love that band so i just had to put it in) **and my black converse, Alice was wearing a black dress with black heels how she's actually supposed to do the activitys and just plain walk up to the cafeteria I'll never know, Rosalie was wearing red skinny jeans, a black shirt with a red heart in the center with red sneakers, Emmett had on basketball shorts, a celtics jersey and Micheal Jordan shoes, Jasper was wearing Hollister brand jeans, a blue Hollister polo and gray loafers, and last but defenitly not least I looked at Edward and of course he looked beautiful he was wearing jeans with a few whole in them with a black beatles shirt and black converse. Once we were ready we all headed to the cafeteria the whole way I walked next to Edward and whenever i tried to sneek a glance at him I would see him staring at me then i would blush and he would smile his amazing crooked smile i guess he either forgot about how i kissed him or he didn't seem to mind. At breakfast we all sat together again while Jami sat with all the other councilers.

"So Bella..." Emmett spoke he looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face "is there any reason why you don't seam to think that I'm sexy?" Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all burst out laughing, Edward chuckled next to me, I blushed and Emmett still looked annoyed. "Ummm...because you were in a bunny suit and I just don't find you sexy." I replyed while looking down at the eggs on my plate and when I looked up Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were snickering , Edward was grinning and Emmett looked apaulled that I didn't find him sexy. I admit he was pretty but he wasn't sexy to me. "How dare you! I'm the sexiest beast on this planet and if you think there is anyone else who is sexier than me than speak up now.". The way he said it all in a serious voice made me and everyone else start laughing. Once we got over laughing Rosalie whispered something in Emmett's ear and then he started grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland and asked me "So do you know anyone who can beat the sexiness that is I?"

Edward looked at me like he was hoping for something so i looked back down at my plate and started playing with my food while i blushed and mumbled a yes. "Ooooooh. Who?" Alice asked jumping in her seat. "None of your bisnuss." I mumbled again as my face was getting redder and redder. "Fine we won't ask anymore but we will find out who it is eventually!" and with that Alice went back to her breakfast. After breakfast we were doing crafts/ art and then after lunch were doing sports so after all of us finished breakfast we headed down to the lake were we were supposed to have our first craft lesson. The counciler that was down there to supervise the cabins that were down there had wavy red hair up in a tight pony tail and wearing a soffee short shorts which were bright green with a plain white tank top.

"Hey everyone I'm Carmy and I'm gonna be your arts councler!" The red head spoke in a calm voice "And today we are gonna be drawing the nature around the lake. You can draw anything you want as long as it is around the lake but that does not include people, it does include though animals, plants, and the just plain cenery. So everyone grab a sketch book, a pencil and some crayons or colored pencils out of the bins on the picnic table over there." she pointed to a picnic tables a few yards away under a big oak tree "And get to work I'll tell you when it's time for lunch and if you finish one drawing then just begin another." she told us and we all went to get our supplies. After we got our stuff Emmett started climbing a tree that was away from were most people were sitting on the ground near the picnic table and helped Rosalie up, Alice and Jasper went up close to the water so they were right above where the water came up to. Edward turned to me and asked "Do you wanna sit with me?" I smiled, blushed and replyed "I would like that." We walked over to a large rock that was away from everyone else and sat down on it.

"Do you know what you're going to draw?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"I think I'm gonna draw that duck." I said pointing to a duck that was sitting in the middle of the lake.

'What a coincedence I was gonna draw that too."

"Well than I absolutely have to make my duck better than yours."

"We'll see about that." after that we were quiet. It felt good to draw again I hadn't drawn in two years when my mom had married Phil my step-dad. It wasn't that I had stopped drawing because I had didn't like Phil it was just that I didn't really find the need but now that I was again it felt good like I had been missing out on something and now have it back after a long time. After a while I finished my duck and looked at Edward who had fallen asleep next to me. I started giggling and poked him in his shoulder, he just groaned. Then he sighed and said "Bella.". I thought he woke up but I looked at his eyes and they were still closed. I smiled and blushed at the thought that he was dreaming about me, which just proves that I think I'm getting a little crush on him. I poked his arm again, again he grunted. I poked him again but harder this time he mumbled "Let me be.". I leaned over and whispered in his hair "Edward it's time for me to prove how much better my duck is then yours.". He opened his eyes then and smiled at me. He showed me his sketch and it looked like a rubber duck and there was no background and... it was green.

"Why is it green?" I asked him. "Because I couldn't find a yellow."He replyed as if it were nothing. I turned my sketch pad around and showed him my picture. He gasped and I blushed. It looked like his eyes were gonna fall out of his head. "Dang! This looks like a black and white photo of the thing." He said in shock "How do you draw like this?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Well it's amazing. Your really good."

"Thank you."

"Okay everyone I hope your done cause it's time for lunch so get your stuff together you can keep the sketch books so you can use them different days during the camp." I saw Emmett jump down from the tree and then Rosalie jumped and Emmett catched her and I saw Jasper get up and help Alice up. I started getting up but then Edward took my hand and helped me up the rest of the way, I smiled to myself. We started walking to the cafeteria for lunch in a comfortable silence. After we got our food and were heading to the table were Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were sitting when Edward stopped me. "Do you wanna just sit alone with me for lunch?" He asked. "Alright." I answered him smiling.

We sat down alone at a small table with only two chairs in the corner of the room. "So why did you wanna sit alone with me?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I guess I really just wanted to get to know you more." I smiled at that.

"Alright you can ask me anything but at dinner I get to ask you."

"Alright than it sounds like a deal." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. When I took it I felt a jolt of electricity like I did last night. I quickly took it back and blushed, he just smiled his smile. By the end of lunch he knew absolutely everything about me, well except for the fact that I was crushing on him. I don't know why but it just felt like I could trust him. Edward and I walked together down a path in the forest that was supposed to lead to where we were doing our sports half of the day. We walked all the way in a comfortable silence once we got to the end of the path we were in a clearing and some people from another cabin were there and so were Rosalie and Emmett. I started to get nervous when I saw bases set up for baseball and bunch of gloves, I was never good at sports not even jump rope I would end up getting tangled or tripping on the rope. Alice skipped into the clearing with Jasper and our cabin counciler Jami following about five minutes after Edward and I had gotten there.

"Alright everyone quiet down." Jami said over everyone who was talking but no one listened. "SHUT UP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone emidetly stopped talking and looked at her. "Thank you." she said going back to her normal voice "Today we are going to play baseball. I hope everyone knows the rules cause I'm terrible at explaining. So all I'm gonna explain is if you hit the ball you run if someone catches it you're out, if someone touches first base before you get there your out and if you hit it foul you have to go back to home plate and hit again. So let's get started my cabin your up to bat first. I'm going to be umpire and catcher, there is no stealing.". As soon as she was done talking she walked a few feet to where home plate was set up and squated down behind it in catching position. The other cabin grabbed gloves and walked in to the field. Emmett grabbed the bat first and walked up to the plate. The pitcher pitched it and Emmett hit it dead on and in to the out field. After sevral bat's to the head and me accidently throwing balls to the groin later the game was over and we were on our way to dinner. Me and Edward sat away from the others again at the same table we sat at for lunch.

"Alright now it's my turn." I told him.

"It's your turn to what?" He asked pretending that he didn't know what I was talking about.

"To ask you questions."

"I don't know what your talking about." He said with a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Yes you perfectly know well know what I am talking about."

"No I don't."

"Yes You do."

"No. I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do."

"Thanks for agreeing!"

"Dang it! That usually works!" He said scowling at the potatoes on his plate.

"Well it doesn't work with me!" I replyed smugly. "So let's get started!" I asked him every question imaginable. We had pretty much the same taste in music except that he thought that The Maine was better that All Time Low which I pointed out to him was obviously wrong. After dinner our cabin decided to get ice cream from the little ice cream shop that was here. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were gonna stay at the table while Edward and I got the ice cream. "Okey Dokey! What does everbody want?" I asked them before Edward and I went to the counter.

"Coffee for Me!" Alice said in a perky voice. I wondered for a second if I should even get her that if it could make her more than her normal hyperness.

"Double scoop chocolate fudge for me!" Emmett replyed.

"Orange sherbert please." Rosalie replyed in a polite voice.

"Rocky Road." Jasper replyed simply. Edward nodded to response and we went up to the counter. I looked through the little window that showed the tubs of ice cream under the counter mesmerized by how delicious they all looked. "Hey! What can I get ya?" some one asked. I looked up and saw a pimply faced teenager with shaggy brown hair. "We'll get single scoops of coffee, orange sherbert, rocky road, and cherries jubilee. Then a single double scoop of chocolate fudge." I wasn't suprised by his choice of ice cream since at dinner he had told me it was his favorite. He looked at me as if asking me what I wanted. "And I'll have a single scoop of peanut butter and chocolate." I added. "Alright that's seven dollars." the cashier guy told us. I looked in my pocket trying to find money to pay for mine but couldn't find any I looked up to tell Edward but he was already getting back his change from paying. I glared at him he knew I didn't like people paying for me "I'm paying you back you know." I told Edward as the cashier started getting all the ice creams. "No your not I wanted to pay." he told me. I just glared at him. We grabbed the ice cream and went back to the table. About an hour after we finished our ice cream I started to get drowsy. Apparently I fell asleep after one of the times I blinked cause when I opened my eyes my head was on Edward's shoulder, his arm was around me and except for Jasper. I yawned and blushed for falling asleep. I sat up off Edward's shoulder but he kept his arm around me.

"Hey look who's up?" Jasper said grinning I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. Him and Edward chuckled. "Are you ready to go back to the cabin?" Edward asked me. I nodded. We got up from the table and started down the dark path that lead to our cabin. "What time is it?" I asked them. Jasper turned on a light on his watch and replyed "Ten twenty three.". _Wow we had been at that ice cream shop long_ I thought to myself. Once we got to the cabin the only light that was on was the bathroom light while everyone else was asleep in bed and Jami's door was closed. We all got ready for bed and laid down, I layed down with my head facing Edward's again like I did last night. After an hour I still hadn't gone to sleep. "Edward?" I whicpered to him with my head still on the pillow. "What?" He whispered back. I smiled to my self that he was up still too.

"I can't sleep." I told him. I heard him chuckle.

"Me neither." he replyed.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Of course." He started laughing quitely to himself and then story "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Bellatrix. Bellatrix had never found love but she was searching for it and craving for it. Her parents the King and Queen always tried to get her to go out with princes in hopes of her finding love. But still she never did. The King and Queen feared that their daughter would never be able to become the Queen herself one day because she would never be wedded. But one day Bellatrix decided to go out to her kingdom's market to look for a new dress for her best friend Princess Alexandria's ball. As Bellatrix was walking through the market as clumsy as she is she tripped. But instead of her face meeting the ground like it normally does it never happened instead she was caught in a pair of strong arms. She looked up to thank the person who caught her but she was faced with a pair of deep green eyes. 'Hello my name is Edmund' the man told the Princess. 'My name is Bellatrix.' the Princess told the man. The smile that was on the man's face turned down since he recognized who she was. This was not because he did not like her he just knew that no woman of power like her would ever fall in love with a market boy like himself, he knew that she would never fall in love with him like he quickly was." Edwards voice cracked on the last sentance like he was crying. I didn't like that sound it made me want to cry as well I didn't want him to be sad. Someone as nice as him deserves to be happy. I don't know how but my hand was in his now. Not that i minded it felt... right. Edward took in a deep shaky breath and continued with the story.

"Bellatrix thanked him for his help and asked if he wanted to walk but he denied her he didn't want to get his heart broken and he didn't want her to feel guilty if she did it either. Edmund went on his way to find a tuxedo that he could afford for Princess Alexandria's ball he was invited to. He didn't feel special for this invitation though almost every man in the kingdom except for the poor beggars but all the while he was searching for the right tuxedo he couldn't get his mind off of Bellatrix and while Bellatrix was looking for the perfect dress for the same ball she couldn't get her mind off of Edmund. once Bellatrix had gotten the most beautiful blue dress that looked perfect on her she went back to the castle and got ready for the ball. Once she had finished getting ready she took a carriage to Princess Alexandria's castle. When she got there she saw every man whereing a mask except for Alexandria's fiancee Jason. She should have known that Alexandria had set this up as a ploy for her to find a man. Bellatrix thought about just leaving but then she saw a man with green familiar eyes that were staring at her from across the room. She started walking towards him 'Do I know you?' she asked staring in to his eyes trying to decypher who he was. 'Yes but only by a first name basis.' he replyed hoping that she would and wouldn't remember him. He wanted to push her away yet have her in his arms at the same time. 'Besides' Edmund added 'many people have green eyes.'. 'But none have green eyes like your's' she replyed while getting on her tip toes and leaning in towards his ear and she whispered to him 'Edmund.' she pulled away and smiled. Edmund couldn't help but smile as well. He started leaning in to kiss her and she was doing the same and when their lips touched he couldn't help but think that this was like his happily ever after no matter how short."

By the time Edward was finished I was absolutely tired. "Thank you." I whispered to him. "For what?" he replyed. "The story of course silly." I heard him sigh but he didn't reply. I smiled to myself and the last thought I had before I fell asleep was _I think I'm gonna like this summer camp._

* * *

**_Okay I'm done! Finnally! this was the longest chapter that I wrote tell me what you think! The little think about the Maine and All Time Low I just put that in there because the other day me and my friend where fighting over facebook chat (I know so cool) about which was better and I said All Time Low of course because everyone knows it's better! :) All the ice creams are some of my favorites except for the cherry one cause i haven't had that in forever and the little bed time story I didn't origanally plan to add that but I got the idea and I thought it would be cute if Edward told a fairy tale and just pretty much put some of them in there but just with different names and the reason Eddie boy was crying sorta was because he doesn't think he's worth some one as nice as Bella. Any way hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_~Lizard Liz_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello All I hope you like this chapter and review at the end if you hate music appreceation!  
Disclaimer: Me: Can I pretty please with a mountain lion on top own twilight?  
Stephanie Meyer: No.  
Me: My friends were right you do suck!_**

**_Bye the way this chapter skips right to the last day of camp.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Today is the last day of camp and we all just finished breakfast and we have about an hour left until our parents or who ever is coming to pick us up come. If you looked around the camp you can just tell everyone is depressed about having to leave especially the older kids who this is their last year they could come. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward and I are all just sitting at a picnic table near the parking lot where we are supposed to get picked up. This summer has absolutely been the best summer I have ever had and finally after twelve years I feel like I belong some place and I have real friends. Alice suddenly gasped we all looked up from the ground and at her wondering why in the name of all that is holy she had a freaking smile on her face. She started digging threw her Pac-Man pinky tote bag and pulled out a composition note book that said in sharpie on the front Poems by Alice Brandon. She flipped to the back of the note book and tore out three sheets of paper and tore them in half. She put the notebook back into her bag and pulled out a sharpie. She started writing something on each of the pieces of paper except one and gave the ones that had writing to us on it it said '**Alice Brandon - shoppoholic101 at yahoo dot com ****(AN: I just made up all the E-mails on her so please don't send messages to them!)** "Okay everyone get out a pen or sharpie and write down your E-mail addresses on every single one except the one that is yours this way we can still all keep in contact and chat on yahoo!" she told us. After we all passed it around we smiled at them mine and read what they said to make sure each one of us had put our E-mails. Mine read:

**Alice Brandon - shoppoholic101 at yahoo dot com  
Edward Mason - thepianoman at yahoo dot com  
Jasper Whitlock - jazzhands at yahoo dot com  
Rosalie Hale - blondebeauty at yahoo dot com  
Emmett (the amazing) McCarty - teddybear at yahoo dot com**

I smiled. Then I heard a car horn honk and I looked up and saw my ride, I frowned at the thought of having to leave. I stood up and was pulled in to a bone crushing hug bye Emmett. After he released his grip Rosalie and Alice both pulled me in to a tight hug at the same time and Jasper gave me a gentler one once they were finished. I turned around and looked at Edward he looked like his whole life had just fallen apart. He pulled me in to a hug similar to Jasper's but it felt as if he would never let go. When he finally did he kissed my forehead and looked down at me since he was taller it looked like he had tears in his eyes that he was refusing to let fall. The car horn beeped again and yelled "Come on Bella you can't miss your flight!". I started walking slowly to the car and I felt the tears building up in my eyes _Man I'm gonna cause some stares on the plane _I thought to myself. When I was about to open the door I heard someone running towards me I turned around and saw Edward it looked like he had given up on his battle with his tears cause they were streaming down his face as if he just stuck only his face outside in to the pouring rain. He ran up to me and was holding a blue composition book that had only his name on the front. "Here I want you to have this. But don't read it until your on the plane." he told me and pulled me in to another hug. "Alright." I said as the tears started coming down my face to. "Edward!" I heard someone yell. He pulled away from me and started walking away towards a different car and while he was going I faintly heard him whisper bye. I got in to the shot gun in the car and so did Ms. Angie after she put my bags in the trunk. I sat with Edward's composition book crushed in to my chest and his ipod in a bone crushing hold in my right hand (we had switched ipods so we would remember each other through the music since music tells allot about someones personality.). When we were about twenty minutes away from the airport Ms. Angie finally spoke "So I saw you met some new people are they nice?".

"They're the best." I answered truthfully smiley which probably looked weird with my red face and eyes and tear stains on my cheeks from crying.

"That's great. Then I'm assuming you had a good time."

"I had the absolutely best summer every." With that we were silent until we came to the security at the airport. She gave me some money so I could get something to eat for my flight from Atlanta to Dallas and for my flight from Dallas to Phoenix. She gave me my monkey hoodie bag which had my sketch book, my book I was reading on the way to camp, a bunch of pens, a pack of spearmint gum, Edwards Ipod and Edward's composition book which I had put in there earlier. "Bye sweet heart." Ms. Angie whispered while hugging me goodbye. "Bye." I whispered heart broken that I was actually leaving. After I got through security I bought a half a sub sandwich from Wall Street Deli **(AN: That place is really in that airport!) **and a Carmel frappicino from Starbucks. After I boarded my plane and got in to my seat 36A which was luckily a window seat I put my sandwich in my bag saving it for when the flight actually took off and put it under the seat in front of me like the flight attendants said to. I started listening to Edward's Ipod while looking out the window and drinking my frappicino. I heard someone sit down next to me and put their own bag under the seat in front of them and then I heard them gasp and say "Bella.". I turned around and saw Jasper in the seat next to me and then I screamed "JAZZY!" earning me a few stares that just screamed what the heck is wrong with that girl. I started hugging Jasper when the safety video came on that no except me every pays attention to. I immediately let go of Jasper and stared intently at the screen in front of me absorbing everything the video said. "Bella what are you doing?" Jasper asked about half way through the video. "I'm learning about airline safety so that if the plane crashes I will survive while you who hasn't been paying attention to the video will surely die." I told him while still watching the screen. "Okay than."

For the rest of the flight Jasper and I played in-flight trivia on the touch screens in the back of the seats in front of us **(AN: I played this the whole flight back to the states from Costa Rico and so did half of the plane it was so much fun). **I won two of the three rounds while some dude in first class won the other one and Jasper one none. When the plane landed I started crying again, I grabbed my bag as did Jasper and we walked out of the plane together. When we were out I heard some one call out Jasper's name and I saw it was a man who looked almost identical to Jasper except with green eyes and older looking. "That would be my Dad." He told me and gave me another hug. "Bye Jazz." I whispered to him. "Bye Bells." He replyed as he walked away towards his dad and I walked away to catch my next flight. The whole flight I was crying like crazy and I didn't remember until the last thirty minutes that Edward told me to read his notebook on the flight. I dug it out of my bag and opened it to the first page that said in huge perfect cursive letters in bright blue sharpie 'Songs and Poems By: Edward Anthony Mason'. I smiled at this he had told me he liked to write songs and poems sometimes in his spare time but he would never let me read any. I turned the page and saw the title at the top written in black pen and again in cursive it said 'If The Moon Fell Down Tonight' and i sung the lyrics under my breathe to get the feel of the song.

_Every time I see your smile,  
It makes my heart beat fast  
And though it's much too soon to tell,  
I'm hoping this will last  
'Cause I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side  
The future's near, but never certain  
At least stay here for just tonight_

_I must've done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way_

_I just can't get you off my mind,  
And why would I even try?  
Even when I close my eyes,  
I dream about you all the time  
I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side  
The future's near, but never certain  
So please stay here for just tonight_

_I must've done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way_

_And even if the moon fell down tonight,  
There'd be nothing to worry about at all  
Because you make the whole world shine.  
As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I must've done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must've done something right along the way_

By the time I finished the song I started crying again because it was so sweet. Once I landed in Pheonix my mom ran up to me and gave me a huge hug and so did her boyfriend Phil **(AN: I didn't want to make them married yet so they're just dating right now.)**. They helped me get my luggage in to the car but never asked why I had been crying. After I got home and ate something I went up to my room and un packed my stuff. When I was finished I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep crying with images of Edward filling my mind.

_______________________________________________5 months later________________________________________________________

Me and Mom came home from Phil's New Years party and I went straight up to my room and opened up my laptop and opened my yahoo chat thingy to see if anyone was on at one in the morning. Apparently everyone was on.

**Bookworm has signed in**

**Bookworm:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!

**Teddybear: **Yay! Bellaroo your on! finally we thought you tripped down the stairs again!

**Bookworm:**I can't believe i even told you that and it was one time!

**ThePianoMan: **Hello Bella.

**Bookworm:**Hey Edward! did you miss me?

**ThePianoMan:**Bella I've missed you since we left camp so of course I've missed you.

**Bookworm:**YAY! I'm wanted!

**Shoppoholic101:**Yello Bella!

**JazzHands: **Hey guys Bella is on!

**BlondeBeauty: **Really Jasper I didn't notice that even though it clearly said she signed in. Hey Bella!

**Bookworm:**So wacha guys talkin bout before I came?

**JazzHands: **We were talking about our favorite bands. Bella can you believe these people they say that Linkin Park isn't good!

**Bookworm: **Well of course I believe these people! Linkin Park sux compared to All Time Low!

**JazzHands: **LIES!!!!

**ThePianoMan: **Thank you Bella! but everybody knows The Maine can murder All Time Low and Linkin park any day!

**Shoppoholic101: **No Way Edward! I think you have The Maine Mixed up with Green Day cause the whole world knows they are better!

**Teddybear: **HOW DARE ALL OF YOU WE ALL KNOW FM STATIC IS THE BESTEST IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!!

**BlondeBeauty: **I feel sorry for you all since you are obviously delusional because everyone knows that Paramore is the best.

**Shoppoholic101: **LIES!!!! I think we all know what this means...SONG WAR!

I started laughing insanely usually this only happened when we video chat each other and get in to this arguement I heard my mom coming up the stairs and stopped laugh cause I was supposed to be asleep. When I heard her door close I started typing again.

**Bookworm: **IT'S ON LIKE KING KONG!

**ThePianoMan: **THERE WAS A NEW GIRL IN TOWN SHE HAD IT ALL FIGURED OUT WELL ILL STATE SOMETHING RASH SHE HAD THE MOST AMAZING SMILE-

**JazzHands: **I DREAMED I WAS MISSING YOU WERE SO SCARED BUT NO ONE WOULD LISTEN 'CAUSE NO ELSE CARES-

**Teddybear: **I MET A GIRL NAMED TARA AND SHE LIVED IN THE HEART OF AMERICA SHE LIKED BLACK CADDIES AND PUFF DADDY AND DANCED UNTIL HER LEGS WERE SORE-

**Shoppoholic101: **ANOTHER TURNING POINT A FORK STUCK IN THE ROAD TIME GRABS YOU BY THE WRIST AND DIRECTS YOU WHERE TO GO-

**BlondeBeauty: **DOWN TO YOU YOUR PUSHING AND PULLING ME DOWN TO YOU BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT I-

**Bookworm: **HE WOKE UP FROM DREAMING AND PUT ON HIS SHOES STARTED MAKING HIS WAY PAST TWO IN THE MORNING HE HASN'T BEEN SOBER FOR DAYS!!!!!!!

**Teddybear: **CRAP!!! my Dad caught me up on the computer he's making me get off cause he says i shouldn't be on at five in the Ya'll!

**Bookworm: **BYE EMMYBEAR!

**Teddybear has signed off**

**Bookworm: **It's not five AM here it's only two AM.

**ThePianoMan: **but theres a three hour time difference between the east coast and the west coast.

**Bookworm: **OH!

**Shoppoholic101: **Yea which means that I'm super tired NIGHTY NIGHT!!

**JazzHands: **Goodnight Ali!

**Shoppoholic101 has signed off**

**BlondeBeauty: **I'm tired to you guys goodnight.

**ThePianoMan: **Night Rose.

**BlondeBeauty has signed off**

**Bookworm:**So what time is it where you guys are?

**ThePianoMan: **It's four AM for me

**JazzHands: **Same for me but I'm still tired Night.

**Bookworm: **Night Jazzy

**ThePianoMan: **Goodnight Jazz

**JazzHands has signed off**

**ThePianoMan: **I just noticed somethin.

**Bookworm: **what is it?

**ThePianoMan: **we are always the last ones on the chat thingy.

**Bookworm: **Wow you just now noticed that i noticed that a month ago. Anyway I'm glad it's like that though cause your the last one i want to talk to at night.

I can't believe I just told him that but it is true. If I talk to anyone else before I go to bed now i can't sleep for hours.

**ThePianoMan: **:) good i want to be the last one you think about before you go to sleep...as long as it's in a good way.

**Bookworm:**Don't worry it's always in a good way :)

**ThePianoMan:**I'm really sorry but I have to go I have to get up in four more hours to help my mom get ready for a dinner party.

**Bookworm: **It's okay. Have fun and Edward

**ThePianoMan: **Yes Bella?

**Bookworm: **I miss you :'(

I started crying again

**ThePianoMan: **I miss you too Bella alot. Your my best friend. bye we can video chat tomarrow so I can actually see you since I've been deprived of it today.

**Bookworm: **Alright and dont forget your my best friend too. Bye.

**ThePianoMan has signed off**

**Bookworm has signed off**

I shut down my laptop and changed for bed. I layed down and grabbed Edward's Ipod and started playing Edwards favorite song Into My Arms by The Maine and like every other nights in these five months I fell asleep with a picture of Edward in my head.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it and I believe I got all the time differences right if I didn't please tell me. I have to thank my friend Caitlyn for deciding Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie's favorite bands and I chose Bella and Edward's I'm just now finishing this at 2:22 AM I don't know why but I just wanted to tell you that any way the song and partcial song lyrics that were in here were:_**

**_If The Moon Fell Down Tonight - Dear Juliet_**

**_Into My Arms - The Maine_**

**_Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park_**

**_Definetly Maybe - FM Static_**

**_Time Of Your Life - Green Day_**

**_What I've Done - Paramore_**

**_Remembering Sunday - All Time Low_**

**_Thanks for reading please review!_**

**_~Lizard Liz_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_OMG! i know i haven't updated in a long time and i am absolutely sincerely sorry but I've been having to do a boat load of crap for school and stuff and yesterday i got sick and slept almost all day and went to the Doctor he said i just have a cold so that's good! and for the update u have to thank my friend Caitlin cause she threatened to assassinate me if i didn't up date this by Saturday. Any way here's your chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Stop Jumping."

_bounce. bounce. bounce._

"Stop Jumping!"

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._

"STOP FRIGGING JUMPING!!! YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR OVER A FLIPPING HOUR!!!" Ms. Angie yelled at me.

"I can't help it I'm just so excited to be going back to camp. I get to see Jami, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward and I get to-" I said really fast before cut me off. I'm sensing she's getting a little annoyed with me.

"I know your happy sweetie but please. For the love of all that is holy sit your tush down and be quiet. were almost there any how."

"Okey dokey artichokey pokey lokey fokey cokey-"

"Bella."

"Sorry." I told her before i decided to look out the window. Everything looked the same as last year like none of the evil in the world can even touch here and guessing by my surroundings (meaning the clock on the dashboard) i would say were only a few minutes away. EEEEPPP!! i started bouncing again but than gave me the evil eye and something i like to call the atomic glare. Five minutes later we parked in the camps parking lot and i jumped out as fast as I could and grabbed my pillow and my little owl backpack and ran ahead of who was carrying my luggage. Once i got to clearing that was in the middle of all the buildings i stood up on one of the picnic tables and tried to spot someone that i knew. i kept looking for five straight minutes when came over and set my luggage down.

"I'm gonna go know kiddo. Don't do anything illegal. Toodles." and with that was gone. I kept looking out at the sea of children and tried to spot Edward since his hair would be the most noticable out of all of them (well really it would be Jami but her hair changes to much for me to know what it looks like).When I spotted him i jumped down for the picnic table and grabbed my stuff and ran over to were he was, his back was facing me so i set my stuff down and tip toed up behind him. when i was directly behind him i slapped my hand over his eyes and giggled "Guess who." in to his ear.

He pulled me in to the tightest hug I've ever had and I hugged him back just as hard. When he pulled away he whispered "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I told him and then i made a hmmmmm sound.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Something seems different about you....it's either your taller or your paler." It was obvious that he was at least a foot taller than the five foot boy I met last summer. "I think your paler." I told him jokingly and i got just what i wanted he started.

"Same old Bella." He said with a smile. Than some kid the size of a bear swooped out of no where and pulled me and Edward in to a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe." I choked out.

"Let Go." Edward coughed.

"EMMETT!!" someone yelled and then the bear (Emmett) released us. Edward and I started gasping for air and when we looked up we saw Emmett rubbing a red spot on his arm and Rosalie hitting him upside the head.

"OW!" he yelled "Rosie! What was that for?"

"For choking Bella and Edward. Emmett when you greet people you don't have to kill them." Rose told him.

"Fine than." Emmett pouted.

"Hey Em! Hey Rose!" I said to them and gave Rose much gentler than how Emmett hugged me.

"Hey Bells! Hey Eddie!" Emmett replayed in his usual loud voice. Edward started glaring at him "Don't call me Eddie." Edward growled "Hey Rose."

"Hi Edward. Hi Be-" Rosalie started but than was cut off by a certain pixie.

"EDWARD! EMMETT! ROSE! BELLA! HI HI HI HI HI!!!" Alice screamed causing a few stares this way. She ran up to all of us and started bouncing much like I had in the car ride here and Jasper was walking calmly and closely behind her.

"ALI!! JAZZY!!" Emmett screamed in the same manner as Alice and ran up to them and hugged them much the same way he hugged me and Edward.

"Emmett get off!" Jasper yelled while Emmett was choking him to death. Emmett immediately let go (Jasper was one of the few people that could control him but his way was with violence). "So are ya'll ready to go to the cabin?" Emmett asked us.

Everyone but Emmett made a silent agreement to ignore him and with out answering him we grabbed our stuff and started towards the path to our cabin. I heard Emmett huff behind us and grab his own stuff and follow. Edward was walking next to me down the path.

"So did you have a nice year? How was the 7th grade?" Edward asked me.

"It was fine. same as 6th grade pretty much except that i was in even more of a rush for it be summer already so I could just come back to camp." _and back to you._ I added in my head, I'd realized over the year that I hadn't seen him that I had a crush on him. "What about you?"

"It was good. Harder but good. But I missed you all." He told me. I smiled to myself _he missed me._

"Oh. Edward before i forget." I slid my duffel bag out of my hand and on to my shoulder and dug his Ipod out of my pocket "I believe this belongs to you. i have your note book too but it's in my bag and i hope you don't mind but i added a song that i wrote in there, i was hoping that you could play it while everyone was eating dinner." Edward had brought his guitar this summer he had said he was gonna bring it over one of our online chats so he could play me some of the songs he wrote. **_(AN:he still plays the piano and stuff but you can't exactly carry one of those around with you)_**

"Thanks and I would love to play any song that you'd write." He told me and than there was silence, not an awkward one but a comfortable one, all the way to the cabin. When we were about to open the door it slammed open and our camp councilor pulled us into such a tight hug it could rival Emmett's. When she pulled away we all were staring at her hair it was bright orange with blue highlights.

"Well what are ya'll standing out here for. Get inside!" Jami told us. We all went inside and threw our stuff on the same beds we had last year and Edward propped up his guitar on the side of his bed.

"Why's your hair that color?" Alice asked what all of us were thinking.

"Cause I went to the Georgia Bulldawgs game versus the Florida gators and i had to represent my team. **_(AN: i know its not football season during the summer but I'm the author what i say goes :P)_**" Jami answered as though it were one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Okaaaay." Alice answered slowly.

"Alright. Y'all can just unpack and than just catch up i guess. I'm not gonna make you play a game and i got a meeting with the rest of the 8th grader councilors. So toodles!" and with that Jamie left. Emmett and Rosalie sat down on Rosalie's bed and started playing Uno while Jasper started showing Alice a notebook with a blank cover that looked allot like Edward's song book to Alice. Edward took out his guitar and sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him looking at me. I walked over to him and sat down. He took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, smoothed it out and set it in front of himself.

"This is a song i had written a few weeks after camp its called when the world comes down." He told me as he started strumming his guitar and then he started singing.

**Here's another pity there's another chance  
Try to learn a lesson but you can't.  
If we can burn a city in futures and in past,  
without a change our lives will never last.  
Cause' we're going fast.**

**You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter  
then just turn around.  
We don't need our bags and we can just leave town.  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down.**

**What can we do better, when will we know how? A man says from a  
sidewalk to a crowd.  
If we can change the weather, if you want it to yourself.  
If you cannot guess we all need help, yeah, I need help.**

**You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter  
then just turn around.  
We don't need our bags and we can just leave town.  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down.**

**We say  
We do  
The lies  
The truth  
All I need is next to me.**

**Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhh we're going fast.**

**You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter  
then just turn around.  
You be the queen and I'll be your clown,  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down.**

i started smiling to myself, he was really good. I bet if he wanted to he could be a great professional singer but he had told me he wanted to be a docter and his music was simply his hobby, something to express his feelings, and a way to stay a happy for him even in the saddest day. I looked at the others knowing that they had heard the song to they were all still doing the tasks they had before but they were all smiling to themselves at the same time.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked me.

"I think that it was absolutely one hundred percent wonderful." I told him and gave him a hug around his guitar while he gave me a one armed one so the guitar didn't fall to the ground.

"Do You all want to play Uno with Me and Em?" Rosalie asked all of us.

"Sure." We all answered and we played Uno until dinner and Alice won every game. I swear it's like that pixie can predict the future. We all ate dinner while talking about the most random things in the world from where Hogwarts is to the reasons why we don't eat Jello with a knife. Half way through our dinner time i told them me and Edward were gonna go back to the cabin.

"So do you have my song book?" He asked as soon as we were outside. i rolled my eyes.

"i told you it's in my bag so come on." I told him and grabbed his hand and started running towards the cabin with him in tow. When we got there he immediately started taking out his guitar and i grabbed his composition book out of my little owl bag and flipped to the one i wrote and set it in front of him. We sat the same way we had been sitting earlier on his bed. He read over the lyrics and smiled a little he must have decided on the notes to play cause he started strumming his guitar and singing.

**Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark**

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black  
And I held my toungue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back**

**If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms**

**If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

I was smiling the whole time he was singing the lyrics i wrote just sounded write coming out of his mouth. He looked at me and smiled a breathe taking smile that was slightly crooked but still perfect all together and he gave me a one armed hug.

"I love it." He told me

"Thanks." I said blushing "can you play your songs?"

"As you wish." He told me and started playing his whole song book. I started getting tired and set my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't mind. When I was almost asleep i heard him stop play and set his guitar down being careful not to move me to much. He then picked me up and cared me the few feet to my own bed and set me down. He pulled the covers up to my chin and i felt him kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight my Bella."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Soo I hope it lives up to your standards! it took me two hours to do this and im sick too so be happy im not sleeping or something! Guess What?!?! My Paster at church had a little baby girl named Reagan :) im so happy for him now his little boy is a big brother! Any who i gotta work on some other fanfics so please review!_**

**_~Lizard Liz_**

**_P.S. If you reveiw you get a virtual cupcake of your choice :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HEY! i know what your thinking OMG another update finally i was about to kill you! ha ha (: i don't remember things well but i was in the...never mind i won't tell you anyway i was in a place reading sponge bob when suddenly i was like crap i haven't updated in a while and then i was like wait i figured out how to start this chapter and it was like spectacular cause i couldn't figure out how to start it (: wow i always write a chapter when i don't go to school weird. any way here is ya'll's chapter numero six_**

* * *

_ugh! Why in the name of all that is good in this wretched world can I not go back to sleep!!_I thought to myself. I had woken up only about I would say four hours after I fell asleep and for some stupid reason I could not go back to sleep does the world hate me? I think It does cause I've been up for an hour now and still can't get back to sleep. I turned over off my stomach and on to my side and brought my hand out of the covers and clicked the buttony thingy that made my watch glow in the dark.

**3:37 AM**

ugh! this is way to early! who the heck is up at this hour! My thoughts were answered when I saw a figure sitting up in Emmett's bed pointing something at Edward. I reached down into my purse that I was keeping at the side of my bed and took out my mini flashlight I turned it on and pointed it at Emmett's bed. As soon as Emmett noticed the light he put whatever he had been pointing at Edward behind his back making me a little suspicious but not enough to actually care.

"Emmett what the _heck _are you doing up?" I asked him in a loud whisper as to not wake up anyone glanced at Edward's bed and then looked back at me before replying.

"Nothing."

"Really? 'Cause it looked like you were sure doin' something."

"It's nothing you need to worrying about right now you'll find out later. good night." and with that he slammed his face against his pillow. hmmm what should I do? then i heard my stomach growl. I guess a snack it is! I got up quietly and opened the door to Jami's room just enough so i could slide the snack bag out which was right next to the door. I sat down criss cross apple sauce next to the door looking through the bag for something that I would like. It came down to choosing between an apple, a lemon, or mint oreos. hm decisions decisions.

"my mother said to pick the very best one and you are not it!" I said in a whisper my hand was pointing at the apple. apple is out i put it back into the bag. "my mother said to pick the very best one and you are not it!" it landed on the lemon. Oh well i guess I'm not gonna be healthy today. I put the lemon back in to the bag and kept the whole pack of oreos. I put the snacks back into Jami's room and went back to my bed. I ate about thirty before i was full. i decided to check my watch again.

**4:23 AM**

wow. really? only one hour? ugh. I guess I could just go ahead and get ready then. I jumped in the shower and washed my body and hair when I was done I changed in to skinny aeropostale jeans that had studs around the pockets, my blue smurf shirt and I decided to put my hair in to braids which took all together only around 20 minutes. hm maybe I should just write something. I went shuffling through my vera bradley next to my bed and took out my composition book. I started writing. After about an hour I had finally got it to were I liked it. Then I read over it just to proof read :

**There's a heart inside of me  
You may not see  
It's beating slowly heavily  
A simple lonely melody  
Inside of me, that many don't see  
The beat is the sound of the scary and weary  
The beat is the sound of loving and caring  
It is quiet, yet loud  
It is so small, yet so large  
many don't notice  
Many don't care  
Many just toss it into thin air  
It's the sound of life  
The sound that everything is gonna be alright  
You hear it pumping through your veins  
You hear it pumping life through you  
Who knew a simple heartbeat could mean so much to one  
Who knew a simple heartbeat could mean that your just done  
Who knew a simple heartbeat could give hope to so many  
Who knew a simple heartbeat is all that we need  
Who knew a simple heartbeat is all that some can see  
Who knew a simple heartbeat could give so many thoughts  
Who knew a simple heartbeat could be just enough**

_Perfect!_was the first thought that came to mind when I was done with it and it had definitely passed the time I had checked my watch again and it had said it was almost six o' clock.... that seems like a suitable time to get up right? then breakfast would be served in an hour. I don't think they would mind. Oh well if they do poop them. I then made the decision to wake up everyone else in the cabin starting with Edward. I got up and went across the room to the light switch and turned all the lights on. It didn't effect any of my sleeping cabin mates. I went up next to Edward's bed and got on to my knees so that I could see his face. He was hugging his pillow tightly in to his chest with his head on part of it and his mouth slightly ajar and a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. I started to giggle he looked really adorable. I started reaching my hand out to his shoulder but stopped when I heard him start mumbling. I tried to make out the words but couldn't. I started reaching for his shoulder again but stopped when I heard him speak in a very clear voice.

"Bella." I thought he had woken up but his eyes were still closed and he was still breathing to peacefully to be awake. I smiled he was dreaming about me. I kept reaching for his shoulder and started shaking it while whispering.

"Edward come on wake up."

"Bella?" He asked his voice still full of sleep.

"Yes. Come on Edward time to get up." While I said this he was shaking his head as to answer no and putting his pillow back into it's normal position.

"No. Time for you to come back to sleep." His voice barely sounded like he was awake at all. He opened his arms as if he wanted me to come in to bed with him.

"No Edward I don't want -" but I was cut off when Edward's hands grabbed my waist and dragged me into the bed with my face in his chest and his arms tight around my waist so I couldn't get up.

" Edward let me up."

"No." He answered plainly.

"Edward you better let me up or I'll-"

"Shh. Go to sleep Bella."

"But I-"

"Shh. Sleep my Bella." He didn't have to say that again since I was already drifting off to sleep. wow if I knew that all I had to do to get back to sleep was to get in to Edward's arms I would have done this hours ago. Oh well....

I woke up to a bright flash of light. I almost sat upright but Edward's arms pinned me down it was obvious that the flash had woken him up to but he was still refusing to wake up and instead was hiding his face in my hair.

"Edward." I whispered in to his ear.

"Bella?" He asked more fully awake then during our last conversation.

"Yeah." I answered. He jumped up off of me and sat up right against the wall that the bed was next to.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked with his eyes getting wide.

"You dragged me down here when I had tried to wake you up an hour ago." I told him smirking. He started blushing scarlet.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled looking down embarrassed.

"It's fine." I said smiling and starting to get out of bed. I started looking for were the flash came from the only thing I saw was Jami with her hair up in a towel but already dressed in bright purple jeans and a Nightmare Before Christmas Shirt with jack and Sally on it. She was look down at a camera in her hands smiling at one of the pictures. she looked up and saw that me and Edward were awake.

"Oh sorry that I woke you up. You two just looked so cute I had to take a picture. But you look all ready so you can help me wake up the others and Edward you need to get dressed." she said to us.

Edward grabbed some clothes from his suite case and walked in to the bathroom still blushing. I turned back to Jami and asked "okay so how exactly are we gonna wake them all up?"

"With this." She walked out of the room and when she came back in she had a mega phone.

"Okay I'm not even gonna ask why you have that as long as i get to wake them up." I told her.

"Okay you got yourself a deal." She said with a smile. She showed me how to work it and then told me I could do whatever I wanted to wake them up and I got an idea. "Can I go in your door to the bathroom since Edward locked the other on?" I asked her.

She looked at me strangely before saying in a really slow voice "Okaaaay...". I walked in to her room and quietly went in to the bathroom so Edward wouldn't hear me since he was still in the shower. I got right next to the shower and brought the mega phone to my lips and shouted "EDWARD!!!"

"AHHHH!" was all I heard then a loud thud. I started giggling to myself and then ran out of the bathroom and went back to sitting on to Edward's bed like before. Jasper and Rosalie had woken up from Edward's shriek and were looking around trying to find where it came from. Then Edward came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist I could feel my eyes get wider when I saw his chest. _Dang did that boy have mussel!!!_I thought to myself. Then I looked at his face and he looked angry but you could tell in his eyes that he wasn't and thought that it was funny too. some of his hair was sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck and the rest was just as disheveled as it normally is except wet.

"Who the _hell_did that ?!" he yelled waking up Alice since she put her pillow back over her head. Emmett was still out like a light. wow is he ever gonna wake up? But I raised moy hand after Edward spoke and he visably started to lighten up.

"And why Bella did you do that?" He asked his voice alot calmer than before.

"To wake up the sleepy heads over there" I pointed to the others "But it didn't exactly work for Emmett." I said sadly and shook my head in mock groined and went back in to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"I'll wake him up don't worry." Rosalie said and leaned over Emmett and whispered something in his ear making him jump and her giggle. "See" she said grabbing her clothes and going in to the bathroom as soon as Edward was out. Edward was in khaki shorts and a green shirt that said 1 2 3 4 I declare a dance war. He sat down next to me when Jami came out of her room again and grabbed the mega phone from me and spoke in to it "Ya'll get your lazy bums out of bed they already started serving breakfast."

That got Emmett up right away not even caring that there were girls in the room He threw of his pajama pants and T-shirt and threw on black basket ball shorts and a orange tank top that stuck to his chest. He ran his hands threw his hair and said "I'm ready."

"Alright. but we still have to wait for Alice Jasper and Rosalie." Jami told him as though she were talking to a small child. Emmett groaned and went to his back pack and took out his ipod and just started listening to it on his bed while wait ing for the others. Jasper then did the same as Emmett throwing of his pajamas not even caring that there were girls in the room and changed into black skinny jeans and a white Daughtry T-Shirt. Alice grabbed a dress from her bag but waited till Rosalie came out of the bathroom to change. Rosalie cam out in Grey washed skinny jeans and a red hello kitty shirt with red converse. Alice cam out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a bright pink teired dress that went to her mid theigh.

"Are you all ready to go?" Jami asked us.

"Yeppers!" I said and skipped for the door taking Edward's hand and dragging him with me out the door. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jami were following but Emmett was staying in the cabin.

"Wait." Emmett said "Can I talk to Jasper and Edward really quick I promise we will meet you for breakfast we'll just be a few minutes late?"

"Sure." Jami answered "As long as it's okay with Edward and Jasper." She turned towards Jasper and Edward they both nodded their heads looking at Emmett weird. Jasper started walking inside and Edward took his hand from mine and followed him while the rest of the girls and I started walking towards the cafeteria.

**EPOV _(AN: This is my first time in his point of veiw (and probably my only for this story) so go easy on me for this) _**

What could Emmett want? I wondered. I didn't steal his clothes or flush his toothbrush down the toilet. I let go of Bella's hand and followed Jasper back into the cabin. He better make this quick so I can get back to Bell- I mean so I can get to breakfast, yeah thats it breakfast.

"Emmett what do you want?" Jasper asked him after the door closed. Emmett started getting a smile on his face that looked like that weird cat from Alice In Wonderland's smile. I may have only been with him one summer but I already knew that that smile meant that he was up to something and since he wanted to talk to me and Jasper alone in here it probably involves us. _crap._

"Oh. All I want is a little help with a little something that I've been planning since yesterday at dinner and you two are going to help me." He said with that smile still on his face. It was starting to get creepy.

"Why would we help you with this plan of yours?" I asked him. He still had the disturbing smile on his face which means he had probably planned for this. _double crap._

"Your going to help me because I'm not giving you a choice not to you see I had planned that you two would say no if I didn't get something to make you say other wise so I made a little something that would change your mind and if you still say no I'm gonna show this little something to Alice and Bella." He told us in a smug voice.

"And what is this "little thing" you made?" Jasper asked him

"I'm glad you asked." He than went over to his bed and pulled out a black flip video camera and came back over to where me and Jasper were standing. "The little something is on this camera right here and the first is of Jasper. Let us watch." a started playing a video. It was of Jasper in the shower. _That pervert!_ I thought but then the singing started.

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**

I turned towards Jasper in shock when the video ended. his mouth was slightly ajar and his left eye was twiching. I looked at Emmett he still looked smug. He had a good reason to if he had this Jasper was definately not gonna let him show that Alice. I could only imagine what he had in store for me and it wasn't good. Thank god he was still asleep this morning when I was singing in front of the mirror when I was waiting for my shower to heat up.

"Why the _hell_ did you film this you _asshole_?! When did you even film this?!?!" Jasper yelled at him.

"I filmed this last night while you were in the shower young niave Jasper and there is a rather simple reason as to why I filmed it black mail of course. I knew you would not comply with my plan if I didn't have it so I filmed both of you doing something I know you would never let Alice or Bella see you doing." He told Jasper still in his smug voice.

"Wait a minute. What did you film me doing?" I asked him I hadn't done anything remotely bad enough for black mail in the past tweny - four hours right? so how bad could it be?

"Oh Edward I wanted you to ask let us watch black mail part two." He then played the next video. _crap._was the first thought that came to mind when it started playing. It was of me asleep. I sleep talked. This can't be good. I had a pillow stuffed into my chest and was hugging it like it was my life support. I started kissing the pillow and I mean really kissing it and then when that finally stopped I shoved th pillow back into my chest and sighed. Then I spoke very clearly "**Bella."** I flipped over and then spoke again "**My Bella."** the video looked like it was about to end when I heard another voice come in "**Emmett what the _heck_ are you doing?"** then the video turned off. _Crap._

"Emmett what do we have to do?" I asked him knowing I would lose if I tried to fight him for the camera.

"You have to help me with a prank war." He told us smiling like and idiot. This is gonna be a long week.

**BPOV**

The boys came in to the cafeteria fifteen minutes after we started eating. Edward looked miserable as did Jasper but Emmett looked as happy as could be. What's he up to?

When the boys sat down at the table I asked "So what did you all have to talk about."

"Nothing." they all replied even though Emmett's sounded smug and Edward and Jasper's voices sounded miserable. Yep. He's definitely up to something. When they were all eating there food Emmett was stuffing his face as usual while Edward and Jasper were just playing with their food throwing the occasional glare Emmett's way which he seemed totally oblivious to.

After breakfast we went out to the lake for art. Carmy the same art counciler as last year was there and told us to do an exprecionistic drawing of the first thing that pops in to your head. We got pens (so that we couldn't earase which we're aparently not aloud to do in expressionistic drawings) and paper and were told to sit were ever we wanted. Emmett and Rose started climbing a tree while Jasper and Alice sat up close to the lake shore. I turned towards Edward who was standing next to me. "Your gonna sit with me right?"

He smiled his slightly crooked smile and answered "Of course and took my hand and led me to the rock we would sit on through all the art thingies last summer. He helped me on to it and sat next to me. "When your done I want to see what you did." He told me.

"As long as I get to see yours it's fine." I told him as I started. I kept trying to catch glimpes of what he was drawing while he was trying to see mine but we both hid it as soon as we saw the other look. "Done!" I told him when I was finished.

A few minutes later he spoke "done." we switched papers and he started laughing at mine while I just smiled at his. His were the keys of a piano going long ways so it went off into the distance to were you couldn't see it anymore. It was really good. "So... what exactly is this supposed to be?" He asked me.

"It's a vampire of course silly!" I told him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He just shook his head laughing at my picture. It was a man in a cape with greasy black hair and fangs. I thought it looked pretty sweet but I guess it looks silly. Then I asked "Can I keep your drawing?"

He nodded and said "Just as long as I can keep yours."

"Well than mister you have yourself a deal." I told him.

"'Kay everybody it's time for lunch so get your stuff together!" Carmy yelled. Edward jumped up and helped me started walking to the cafeteria together. "So..." I started "Are you ever gonna tell me what Emmett talked to you and Jasper about?"

"No. You'll find out any ways." he answered looking down.

"If I'm gonna find out any ways than why can't I know now?" I pouted.

"Cause Emmett would show you something I would rather him not of me."

"So pretty much he's black mailing you?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"yeah." He said looking down at the ground and blushing.

"Wow it must be pretty bad if it's enough to make the strong man Edward blush." I poked his cheek and was trying to hold in my giggles.

"Shut up. Okay." He mumbled in an embarressed voice.

"Alright." I said and we were quiet the rest of the way to the cafeteria. We sat together at one of the tables in the back far right hand corner and ate in a comfortable silence. When we were about to leave I started getting lazy we had already put our trays and plates away and Edward was about to walk out the door when I called his name "Edward."

He turned around and asked "What?"

"Can you carry me?" I pouted

He laughed and just asked "Why?"

"'Cause I'm lazy and don't like to walk." I started smiling shyly.

He barked a laugh but came back over to me and turned around so his back was facing me and squatted down. "Get on." He said. I smiled and jumped on his back. He started running as fast as he could with me on his back I was laughing insanely with the wind whipping threw my hair. When we got to the field where we were doing sports stuff. we played soccer and my cabin decided that I should be goaly that way I wouldn't hurt to many people during the game (the found out last year I was physically challenged when it came to sports). We won the game twelve to eight. On the way to dinner the boys said that they had to go do something in the cabin and that they would meet us in the cafeteria for dinner. hmm suspicious. very suspicious.

They were late to dinner by about ten minutes when they got there Jasper and Edward looked guilty while Emmett looked as happy as a toddler at a doodle bobs concert. hmm even more suspicious. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight guys. I didn't get much sleep last night." I told them while getting up.

"We'll come with you." Alice said and her and Rosalie got up to.

"We'll just stay here and finish eating." Emmett said while snickering to himself.

"'Kay" I said and with that Alice, Rose and I walked back to our cabin and got ready for bed.

"Did you notice anything off with the boys?" Alice asked me and Rose before she got in to bed.

"Yeah, Edward said that Emmett was black mailing them in to something but wouldn't tell me exactly what," I told her.

"Well I guess we'll just find out in the morning." we all got in to bed but as soon as I set my head down I smelled chocolate in my pillow and something brown seeped through the pillow and on to the side of my face. I scraped it off my cheek and put it up to my nose and smelled it. It was chocolate pudding. They are so going to pay.

And all through out the camp that night everyone heard three girls scream "EMMETT!!!"

* * *

**_(: it took me two full days to write this so I hope you like it! If you have any particular pranks you really want me to put in to this prank war then comment I already have a few planned but more is always good (: Oh and the poem that Bella wrote that belongs to me I wrote it and it's copy righted to me (not really I just don't want people stealing it) the poems called heartbeat._**

**_Did you like how bella drew a vampire for edward I thought that was just something cute to put in there. Any whoo leave a coment and I'll be really happy and guess what you will get... A VIRTUAL TATER TOT!! OMFG! HAVEN'T YOU ALWAYS WANTED ONE!! hee hee._**

**_Love Ya'll_**

**_Lizard Liz_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey there heres a new Chappie and I decided not to go straight in to my prank idea so I decided to add a little something else in this chapter and I hope you like it._**

**____________________________________________________________________________________  
_**Alice, Rosalie and I were so angry last night when we found out what the boys did we were seriously considering strangling them in there sleep and making it look like an accident. But instead we waited until they were asleep and instead of strangling them which was very hard not to do we plotted revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. We decided though not to put it in to action today because they would see it coming today we were gonna wait until tomorrow so they would think that we had calmed down. This morning I woke up to Edward singing You Are My Sunshine with his guitar sporting a very nervous smile. One that he had a right to be wearing.

"So how are you this morning?" Edward asked after I was completely ready and we were just waiting for Jami to come out of her room to go to breakfast.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile before replying "Just dandy and yourself?"

"G-good." He stuttered nervously. A few minutes later Jami came in to the room but not through her bedroom door but from the front door in to the cabin. W all just stared at her and glanced back and forth between her and the bedroom door. Then she started laughing.

"Did you think I was in there or something? Did none of you actually knock on the door?" She asked we all looked off in different directions refusing to answer her question. "Well you lot. I was actually at a meeting this morning with the other councilors and we decided to have a talent show tonight! I any of you want to try out than you are more than welcome to the try outs are directly after breakfast so during art and the show is thirty minutes after dinner ends tonight!" and with that we were on our way to breakfast.

I walked with Edward as usual, half way to the cafeteria I asked "Can I barrow your guitar for tonight?"

"Your gonna try out for the talent show?" He answered my question with a question.

"Yep and I need your guitar. So can I barrow it?"

"Sure. I'm gonna try out to but I'm gonna do a song with the piano they have in the auditorium where the I guess the auditions and the show is gonna be. Did you know that they even had an auditorium here? I didn't till I went exploring last night."

"No I didn't know there was an auditorium. You know they should really just give us at least an hour a day of free time during the day so we can explore this place."

"I think they do the summer your about to go to ninth grade because they I guess trust you more."

"Well they should still give it to us now." We didn't talk the rest of the way to the cafeteria but after we got our breakfast and sat down Emmett started being... well Emmett.

"Did any of you notice how perverted Harry Potter can become if you think about it?" He asked us.

"No and why when reading a book would I think about it's pervertedness?" I replied.

"Because you would want to add a little humor to the story of course."

"Your such a creeper." I told him and went back to my breakfast as he told all of us every possible way of Harry Potter being perverted. After breakfast not only Edward and I headed towards the auditorium but Alice, Emmett and Rosalie did too. During the auditions they wouldn't let anyone else in to the auditorium except the person auditioning and the people who were choosing who would go in to the talent show tonight. They told us that they would have a list of the people who made it after lunch. When the auditions were all done though there was only ten minutes till lunch so we went straight to the cafeteria again.

"So do you all think that you're going to make it?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"Aw. Don't be so nervous Rosy. We're gonna make it! I mean why wouldn't we?" Emmett said in a confident voice (they had tried out together)

"I think I might but I'm not completely sure. The song I tried out with was really stupid." I told them.

"I don't have a clue. I think I might have messed up on a few of the notes." Edward said

"I know I'm gonna make it!" Alice said and of course she's gonna make it if she thinks she is she's always right about everything.

"Thanks for coming to art with me guys. I really appreciate it." Jasper said in a sarcastic voice before sitting down at the table with us.

"Well you could have tried out with us you know." Emmett told him.

"But it would have been no use I would have had no chance of making it not only do I have stage fright but I am musically and dancelly challenged." He told us.

"Are those even words?" Edward asked

"Of course." Jasper said while eating his chicken patty.

"No it's not." I said

"And who are you? The walking dictionary?"

"But of course!" I told him he rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch. When we were done we told him we'd meet him at sports later but that we had to check the list of the people who made it. There was a crowd around the doors to the auditorium where the list was posted which we went through easily because Emmett either pushed or scared away anyone that was in our way. When I got up to the list I read :

_Caitlin Candycorn_

_Lillian Evans_

_Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty_

_Ansley Lower _

_Edward Mason_

_Faith Roberts_

_Alice Brandon_

_Hannah Perkins_

_Isabella Swan_

I screamed and started jumping around like a lunatic when I saw my name on the list I looked over to my left and saw Alice doing the same thing I grabbed her in to a big bear hug much like the ones Emmett gives and she hugged back while we kept jumping. A few minutes later we finally calmed down enough to go to sports and told Jasper the good news. When it was finally time for lunch we could barely eat anything we were so nervous but obviously Jasper didn't care about how nervous we were since he was digging in to his dinner and kept making comments on how we looked anorexic since we were eating almost nothing. As soon as Jasper finished we all went back to the cabin to get ready for the talent show. I put on my black skinny jeans and black and white flannel shirt with a a gray jacket that had rainbow peace signs all over it with black converse that had neon colored converse on them as a design. Edward was wearing khaki pants and a dark green button up shirt that brought out his eyes. Alice was wearing tight black shorts that went to her mid thighs and a tight purple tank top and she had black leather gloves on and purple leather high heeled boots all together she looked like a slut like one of the pussy cat dolls... wait that's probably exactly what she's doing. Rosalie looked like Barbie and Emmett looked like Ken … hmm I wonder what song their doing? And Jasper was wearing regular clothes he had just changed from earlier and was now wearing black skinny jeans, a blink 182 T-shirt , black converse, and he had snack bite piercings in his lips. When those got there I'll never know.

"Kay y'all we need to get going if you actually wanna perform tonight." Jami said coming out of her room with her hair what looked to be a natural bright blonde color that got darker with layers. She was wearing a teal pleated halter dress with black high heels (she was gonna be the host). When we got to the auditorium it was packed with all the kids from camp. We all sat in the front because we were in the show and Jami had convinced the judges to let Jasper sit with us. When it was time for the show to begin the lights faded all through out the room and a single spot light came on the stage which had Jami in the middle holding a microphone.

"Hello Everyone and welcome to the first annual talent show. We have some great performances lined up for you today that I know you will love. First up we have Mr. Edward Mason." When she finished she walked off the stage and took the seat that Edward just got up from next to me. Edward came on to the stage carrying a large keyboard and it's stand and set it down in the center of the stage where the spot light was pointing. He brought the microphone and the microphone stand over to the keyboard and adjusted it so it was leaning over his keyboard so he could sing in to it. After he had everything set up he sat on the stool he had brought over behind the keyboard.

"Hey. I'm Edward Mason and I will be singing and playing Bad Day by Daniel Powter." and with that he started playing and singing.

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to gray

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee you go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time

And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Will you need a blue sky holiday?

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

When he finished cheers erupted from the audience. Especially from five certain people in the front row but who am I to tell names! When Edward was leaving the stage he removed the keyboard but left the stool.

"Now if that's only the first act then the rest can only get better right!" Jami said being back on the stage to introduce the next performer. "Well our next performer is the lovely and talented Ms. Bella Swan."

I picked up Edward's guitar from where it was perched against my seat and walked up on to the stage and sat down on the stool in front of the microphone and spoke in to it "Hey. I'm Bella. The song I'm gonna sing I wrote so you don't know it. I call it my mind and in parentheses Doo Doo Doo." _**(AN: Please actually sing this it's a really stupid song I wrote in five minutes!)**_

"Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

Let's get inside my head

for a few odd minutes or soooo

so you can learn something about me

I really like chocolate

but it makes me feel high

like akite in the sky

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

I think that the

Georgia Bulldawgs

Suck

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

I were all these peace signs

But I slapped a kid in the face

yesterday

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

I'll drink diet coke

while eating a whopper

'cause that's just my style

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

For all you Harry and Hermione shippers

Guess what? He marries Ginny

So suck on that

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

I have a hundred plad shirts

not including this one

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

I like a lot of books

'cause I ain't got a social life

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

While everyone's sad about Micheal J.

I'mm kind of happy

He was getting creepy

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

I really hate science

that's why I'm a good artist

I practice in that class

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

I can't walk in a straight line

and I trip down the stairs

almost everyday

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

Now my song is almost over

an' I just got one more thing to say

I cut out things from the distionary

that I don't use everyday

Da da doo doo doo da da doo doo doo

During my song there was a little booing when I mentioned Micheal J. but mostly there were laughs and all around I was cheered off the stage. I was welcomed back to my seat by a huggable Edward who gave me a great big hug.

"You did great." He whispered in my ear before he let me go and we sat down.

"Thanks, you too."

"Thank you." before either Alice or Emmett and Rosalie went their were two other people. One of the just danced to a song and the other sung Savior by Rise Against. When they were finished Jami called Alice to the stage. When Alice reached the stage the music started and I was right it was the pussy cat dolls.

Boys call you sexy

And you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around they screaming your name

Now I've got a confession

When I was young I wanted attention

And I promised myself that I'd do anything

Anything at all for them to notice me

But I aint complaining

Yall wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

Cus see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on tv

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fashion Queen

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

They use to tell me I was silly

Until I popped up on the t.v

I always wanted to be a superstar

Who knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining

Yall wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

Cus see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on tv

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fashion Queen

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

I see them staring at me

Oh im a trendsetter

Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better

You can talk about me, cus im a hot topic

I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on tv

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fashion Queen

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star,

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on tv

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fashion Queen

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Alice of course was cheered off the stage three more people went before Emmett and Rosalie

"Okay everyone this is the last act of the night, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale." Jami introduced them and when the went up the did the barbie girl song but when they were walking off the stage Emmett winked at Jasper. Hm, interesting. They didn't announce a winner they just said everyone who competed was winner. Lame. When we got back to the cabin it was already past 11:30 and we were all tired. I think the rest of them fell asleep as soon as there head hit the matress but I couldn't be absolutely sure. I still had my pillow at the end of my bed near Edward's head except it was a different pillow cause somebody put pudding in my old one. I laid in my bed for twenty minutes waiting for sleep to over come me but it never came no matter how tired I felt.

"Edward, are you awake?" I whispered

"No." was the whispered reply I got

"But I can hear you talking to me."

"Fine I'm awake. What do you need?"

"I can't sleep."

"And?"

"Can I come into bed with you?"

It was a few moments before I heard a reply "Sure." so I got out of bed and walked to the edge of Edward's bed and got in. He had scooted against the wall to give me room but as soon as I lied down he put his arms around my waist and I put my face in to his chest.

"Good night." I heard him whisper.

"Night." I mumbled in to his chest. I almost felt sorry for the revenge I was gonna give to this angel tomorrow.

* * *

**_And that be the end of yer chapter hope you liked it. and I'm sorry if you like the georgia bulldawgs or loved micheal jackson it's just for me I'm from florida so I love the gators and Micheal Jackson has always creeped me out..alot._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

**_~Lizard Liz_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well hello there and happy late thanksgiving! For your thanksgiving treat you get a new chapter! YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight just these characters' minds and this plot.**_

* * *

I woke up to someone whipping the covers off of Edward and I. I heard a voice groan and say "Aw man. There not naked that means I owe Jazz twenty dollars."

Then I heard a slap which was most likely Rose slapping Emmett for making that comment.

"You bet on whether or not they had sex?!?!" Rose yelled at him. I opened my eyes slightly so they still looked shut but I could see and saw Rose with her hands on her hips giving Emmett a death glare, Emmett smiling shyly at her, and Alice and Jasper sitting on Jasper's bed just watching Rosalie and Emmett fight. Jami was just standing her door way with her arms crossed watching like Alice and Jasper.

"Um. . . Maybe?"Emmett answered in an unsure voice. Rosalie slapped him.

"Your such an immature little donkey's butt! You don't bet on things like that!" She yelled at him I could feel Edward shaking with the laughter he was holding in behind me.

"But I wanted money!" He whined

"Well that's not a way to get it and just by looking at them it's plain to see they didn't do anything!"

"But they both have messy sex hair!" How on earth Emmett would know what after sex hair would look like?

"How do you even know what sex hair would look like?!" Rose asked exactly what I was thinking.

"'Cause I walked in on my parents when I was eight." Emmett told her in a disgusted voice.

"Emmett! We didn't need to know that!"Alice shouted at him.

"Well Rosie asked it's not my fault!"

"You could have just, I don't know, not told us!" Jasper yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Jami yelled getting everyone to be quiet "Edward, Bella get up and get dressed you two are terrible at faking sleep."

Edward and I got up and got our clothes to change in to. "Bella you can use my bathroom." Jami told me.

About fifteen minutes later we were all ready to go and were walking about to walk out the door. All of the guys were already walking out the door together with Jami behind them but Alice, Rose and I were still in the Cabin.

"Jami?" Alice asked making all four of them turn to us Emmett looked annoyed that he was being kept from his precious food.

"Yeah?" Jami asked.

"Can we talk to you?" Alice asked in a nervous voice eyes flashing back and forth between Jami and the boys.

"Sure. We can talk on the way to breakfast." Jami and the boys then started walking back out of the cabin again.

"But we can't let the boys here!" Rosalie told her really fast. They turned back towards us all looking puzzled on why the boys couldn't here the conversation.

"Why can't we here?" Jasper asked looking confused and slightly scared.

"Because we need to have girl talk!" Alice told him. The boys still looked confused but Jami looked like she understood now./

"Oh did one of you need to use some of my tampon-" Jami started to ask before Alice interrupted her.

"Yes!" The guys looked absolutely disgusted and started backing farther out the door while Jami was walking in more.

"Okay. Guys just go straight to breakfast." Jami said and the boys went running to the cafeteria while Jami was going to her bathroom.

"Okay, so what kind do you need? Ultra, medium flow, light flow-" Alice interrupted her again.

"We lied we don't need tampons!"

"Oh. . . then why can't we go to breakfast? Are one of you turning anorexic? Bella did you and Edward really do it and you need a pregnancy test?" Jami asked puzzled.

"No. We just wanted to borrow some of your hair dye." I told her looking at her weirdly.

"Oh. . . What colors do you need and why do you need them?"

"We need hot pink, neon green and electric blue and we need to them to do something to the boys." Alice told her sweetly.

"What exactly are you going to do to the boys?" She asked holding the containers with the hair dye close to her chest like they were her babies. She needs a cat or something, you shouldn't care that much about a thing that doesn't have a brain, heartbeat, stomach, lungs, or is anything besides alive.

"Revenge! Sweet, sweet revenge!" Rosalie cackled rubbing her hands together like a mad scientist. . . She's kind of freaking me out. I backed away from her a little bit.

"Oh. Okay!" Jami agreed quickly and threw the bottles at us, so much for caring about them. She than just walked straight out the door of the cabin and yelled at us "Don't use all of it! I some for tomorrow!"

"We won't!" we yelled back before she disappeared up the path to the cafeteria.

"Okay so Emmett gets pink, Jasper gets the blue and Edward gets the green?" I asked making sure so that we wouldn't put the wrong dye in the wrong bottle.

"Yeppers Peppers!" Alice answered we each grabbed one of the boys bathroom bags and took out their shampoo and emptied almost all of it down the drain but left a little in the bottles (you had to have your hair shampooed to for the dye to work). We than poured some of the dye in to each of the correct bottles and got rid of all evidence that we did anything unusual. But Alice put the carcass of a tampon in to the waste bin in the bathroom because she thought they would look in there to make sure we didn't do anything. Paranoid much? When we got to the cafeteria we had ten minutes left to eat breakfast so we scarfed it all down as fast as we could and went to the lake for art. Edward was already sitting on the rock by the edge of the lake so I just grabbed a sketch book and pencil and made my way over to him.

"Hi." I said sitting next to him he looked over to me and smiled my favorite smile.

"Hey." Edward replied.

"So what are we supposed to draw Alice, Rosalie and I got here a little late?" I asked him he started chuckling a little bit.

"We're supposed to draw the saddest thing we can think of." He said still chuckling while my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why?"

"'Cause apparently Carmy's boyfriend broke up with her last night so she's getting all depressing and she wants to bring us down with her."

"Lovely." I told him and then started drawing I felt Edward staring at me for a few moments but then he started drawing too.

"Done!" I told him as soon as I finished.

"Me too." He said adding a lat detail to his.

"Can I see it?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Sure." he handed me his and I handed him mine. His was of what looked like an little boy angel watching over a funeral taking place and all of the faces were smeared except one little girls who had tears streaming down her face.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Wow is right." He said still looking at mine. It was of a little girl cowering in a corner with a shadow of a man casted of her.

"Why's the angel watching over the funeral?" I asked him

"'Causes it's his funeral and that's his love." He said pointing to the little girl.

"Your such a jerk! Why would you draw something like this?" I asked him tearing up at the picture. Yeah, I'm just a little bit emotional.

"Because we were supposed to draw something sad and to me that's as sad as it could get. Some one losing the love of their life at a young age because as soon as your love dies you live in a world of hate and pity. No one would want that or even wish it upon someone else." he said in a caring voice.

"When did you get all these feeling?" I asked him jokingly.

"They come when there needed!" he answered making me giggle. The rest of they day went by fairly quickly and before I knew it it was dinner time and all of us girls (including Jami) were nervous on the out come of our little prank. We were planning to get ice cream while the guys took their showers before bed that way we didn't have to be in the same room as them when they were pissed off. That's us girls, always thinking!

"Bella, Alice, Jami and I are going to get ice cream do any of you want to come?" Rosalie asked so that it didn't seem like we were just ditching them even though it's what we're trying to do.

"No thanks, I think we're just going to turn in early. Right boys?" Emmett answered for them. They were so not going to bed they're probably just going to have their own little guys meeting.

"Yeah." Jasper sighed like he didn't want to but had to. What did Emmett do to him?

"Nah I think I'm going to get Ice cream with the girls." Edward said staying seated while Emmett and Jasper were getting up. _Crap. _Emmett froze and glared at him.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked as though he were giving him a second chance in a life or death situation.

"Yeah I'll meet you guys later if your not already asleep when we get back." Edward told them. _Double crap! Why can't he just go with the frigging guys!!!_

"Edward are you sure? You know you don't have to?" I asked him making Emmett and Jasper look at me weird.

"Yeah I'm sure and I know I don't have to." He told me smiling.

"Alright than see you Edward." Emmett told him giving him a death glare.

"Goodnight." Jasper told all of us while giving Edward one of those 'it's your own funeral' looks. Emmett and Jasper than left the cafeteria with our eyes watching them the whole way. It seemed like they were going in slow motion like in the dramatic parts of an action or drama movie. Weird.

"So, do you all want to go ahead and go?" Jami asked standing up.

"Sure." we all replied and got up and started walking out of the cafeteria and towards the ice cream parlor. Jami, Alice, and Rosalie were walking together talking in a whisper every once in a while glancing at Edward and I who were walking together. When we got to the ice cream parlor we all sat down at one of the tables in the far corner except for Jami who stayed standing.

"So, what do each of you want? I'm paying." She asked us.

"Very berry strawberry." Alice said.

"Peanut butter and Chocolate." I told her.

"Cherries Jubilee." Edward answered.

"Mint chocolate chip." Rosalie told her.

"Alright and then Jamoca for me!" Jami said and walked off to get the ice cream. We all were in an awkward silence until she got back and handed us each our ice cream. Edward decided to break the silence.

"So what did you all do?" He asked us. We were shocked by the question. How did he know we did something.

"What makes you think we did something?" Alice answered his question with a question.

"Because you were trying not to be in the cabin tonight while Jasper, Emmett and I were in there which is why you wanted to get ice cream. The only reason you asked if we wanted to come was so that we wouldn't be suspicious but in your eyes it all looked like you were praying that we would answer no. So, obviously I answered yes." He told us. _Holy crap he's observant!_

"Holy mother of pearl your good!" Jami exclaimed making him smirk.

"Why, thank you." He told us "So what did you do?"

"We can't tell you." I said making him pout.

"Why not?" He whined.

"'Cause you chose your side when you helped Emmett and Jasper fill our pillows with pudding." Rosalie said glaring at him hard.

"I didn't want to but Emmett got black mail." He told us.

"He what?" I asked shocked

"He got black mail on me and Jasper."

"But why?" Alice asked

"'Cause he wants a war."

"Well if he wants a war we're gonna give him a war." Rosalie told him

"Does that mean your not mad at me?" He asked in a hope filled voice.

"Yeah. But you got to do something first." I told him

"What do I got to do?"

"You have to swear your allegiance to us and be a spy." Alice told him

"Alright. I swear that I will not betray y'all and that I will be a spy for you this forth!" He told us and gave us the boy scout solute.

"Good. Okay so this is what we-" I was cut off by someone coming over to our table and yelling.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Emmett asked pointing to his hot pink hair, I glanced over at Edward and his eyes were wide.

"That would be hair."Rosalie told him. Jasper was standing behind him wearing a baseball hat that covered most of his hair but some of it was still showing and the strands were bright electric blue.

"I know what it is I want to know why it's pink!" He shouted.

"Well we don't know." Alice told him.

"To hell you don't know!"

"Okay well maybe we do know." I said.

"Exactly so why?!"

"It's called revenge Emmett, sweet, sweet revenge." Rosalie told him smugly.

"Edward, Jasper come on." He grabbed them both and stomped out the door but Edward glanced back at us one last time before they were out the door and gave us a knowing smile. Emmett's war had began.

_**So... did ya like it?**_

_**Tell me in a review! Thanx :) **_

_**And if there's any pranks that your dying to see then just review it and I'll see it!**_

_**Thanks for reading Love ya!**_

_**~Lizard Liz**_


	9. Excuses Excuses

well um... hello there....long time now see....

soooo....um as you can tell this isn't a new chapter...and i havent updated since november i think....

well here is my lame excuse:

....this only cover christmas, new years and my birthday.

2. School. its kind of a bad excuse but really im stressing over my grades and i just took my mid terms and i got C's on 3 of them (Algabra 1, Science, and Music Appre. (that's what I get for taking a high school course early and doing a grade ahead in science)) also in science as we speak i am supposed to be doing a huge project.....guess who's gonna fail?!?!

3. Writer's block. I have it really bad for both stories. the only thing im not having writers block in is the Harry Potter one i am going to start writing (but it's not going to be posted till i get a new chapter of summer camp and youtube up!)

4.I currently have a death tooth in my mouth that is falling a part as I type and it is very distracting.

5. I went to Disney world this isn't an excuse as a statement because while I was there I got an amazing idea for a new twilight fanfic! thanks to my two best friends who love ice cream and hot guys!

so there are my excuses/ statements i am really trying! okay it's just hard and i have a short attention span!

well thanks if you actually took the time to read this.....if you actually read this please comment the most random thing you can and ill make one of the charectors say it in the next chapter :) 3

I love you!

~LizardLiz


End file.
